


Scary Silence

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: The one where Castle and Beckett find out they're having twins and Kate's reaction...isn't quite what Castle was expecting
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Scary Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After finding out they are pregnant with twins, Castle receives Beckett signature death stare and the silent treatment.

“Castle, would you calm down a little? You’re gonna hit your head on the ceiling if you start bouncing any higher,” Kate told him as pulled her shirt up for the doctor.

“Couldn’t stop, even if I wanted too,” Castle said. “You remember how excited I was when we went for your first ultrasound with Lily?”

Kate winced as the doctor applied the cold gel onto her belly and then smiled as she recalled how Castle’s eyes had lit up with pure joy upon seeing their baby on the monitor for the first time. And a moment later when he’d heard the heart beat? She’d practically melted as he looked at her with watery eyes.

The doctor moved the wand over her stomach for a moment, staring hard at the monitor. A slight crease in her brow occurred as she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

When she didn’t say anything, Kate fought back a sudden bolt of panic. “Is everything alright?”

Shaking herself out of thought, the doctor smiled and said, “Oh yes, of course. I’m sorry if I alarmed you there for a moment, but it just took me a second to make sure I was seeing this correctly.”

“Seeing what correctly?” Castle frowned.

“You see this here?” the doctor pointed to a blob on the screen. “That’s your baby. And this over here,” she pointed to a smaller blob that was partially hidden by the first. “That’s your _other_ baby. Both are looking perfectly normal at this stage. Congratulations, you’re having twins! It’s hard to definitively say whether they’re identical or fraternal at right now, but I’m leaning towards identical.”

“Twins! Kate, we’re having twins!” If Castle had been excited before the ultrasound, now he was practically jumping for joy as he grinned from ear to ear.

Kate’s response, however, was definitely...different.

“What?!” Her eyes went wide in horror as she stared at the doctor. “That has to be a mistake.”

The doctor shook her head. “It’s not. I can say with one hundred percent certainty that you’re having twins.”

“Kate—”

She raised a hand, cutting him off. “Just-are we done here?”

Having the good sense to realize there was a huge change in atmosphere within the room, the doctor hurriedly wiped the gel off Kate’s stomach. “Would you like me to print out any copies of the sonogram?” she asked hesitantly.

When Kate didn’t respond, Castle said, “Uh, yes please. We’ll take four.”

The ride home wasn’t any less tense

“You wanna talk about this?” Castle offered.

Nothing.

“Kate. Talk to me.”

Nothing.

“Oh really, the silent treatment? Real mature.”

Nothing.

“Fine,” he conceded. “If that’s how you wanna be. Two can play at that game.” He crossed his arms across his chest to emphasize his point.

He lasted all of one minute.

“Okay seriously, Kate, stop ignoring me. It’s not like this is _my_ fault. It takes two to tango!”

That one earned him a glare so scorching, he could feel the heat radiating on his face. Okay, not ideal. It’s a good thing she was the one driving so she had to turn her gaze back to the road and off him.

They lapsed into silence again.

“You know, twins can be a lot of fun—”

“A lot of fun?! A lot of _fun_?!” She finally cracked. “Castle! That’s double the crying, double the feeding, double the pooping, double the _mess_! I’m gonna have to push not one, but _two_ babies, who will have your enormous head, out of my vagina and it’s all your fault!”

“My fault?! How is it my fault?” Castle sputtered.

“Because you’re the one who insisted on not wearing a condom. You’re the one who knocked me up. And wait, let me remember. You’re the one that has twins running in his family!”

“Okay, hold up. I have like two distant relatives—whom I’ve never even met—on my mother’s side who are twins. That doesn’t mean it runs in my family.”

Kate turned into the parking garage at the loft and pulled into the nearest spot, throwing the car in park and storming off, Castle quickly following her.

The rode the elevator in silence, but once they were through their front door, the arguing continued. Thank god, Alexis and Martha were out having a shopping day with two year-old Lily and the loft was clear.

“I just can’t believe you gave me twins!”

Castle ran his fingers through his hair. “For the last time, it’s not. Completely. My. Fault. And what gives, Kate? I know we weren’t expecting this, but are you really that mad about it that you won’t stop and realize that we just got to see _our babies_ for the first time?”

Kate stood there, her jaw opening and closing as she tried to think of what to say next. Finally she sighed in frustration and plopped down on the couch, wincing as she pulled one of Lily’s toys out from underneath her and tossing it aside.

Leaning forward, elbows on her knees, she placed her head in her hands.

Sitting down next to her, Castle grabbed her hands. “Look at me.”

Begrudgingly, she complied and Castle could see tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

“What’s wrong? Why are you so angry over this?”

“I just...I’m not gonna lie, it threw me off,” she said. “I went in there thinking we were gonna see one baby and instead we saw two. It never even crossed my mind that this would happen. And to be honest, it scared me.”

“Well I’m not gonna lie, it scared me a little too,” Castle admitted. “One’s hard enough to handle in addition to a toddler running around. But two? Yeah, that’s a lot.”

“And that’s why I reacted the way I did. I was freaked out—I still am! I don’t know if I can do this, Castle.” A single tear ran down her cheek and Castle brushed it away.

“Of course you can.” He kissed the back of her hand. “And I’m right here with you. And Mother and Alexis are here too. Not to mention your dad and Lanie and Ryan and Esposito. We have a whole bunch of people who won’t let us handle this alone. Twins are nothing compared to what this family’s gone through."

Kate sniffled and rested her head on her husband’s shoulder. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

“I’m sorry about how I reacted. It wasn’t fair of me to blow up at you like that.”

“Already forgiven,” he said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“It’s just a lot to process. Twins are a handful as is, but given _your_ genes,” she said teasingly.

“Hey,” he warned playfully. “I wouldn’t mind a girl and a boy. It’d be nice to finally have another guy around here.”

“I just hope it isn’t two boys. The world doesn’t need that many mini Castles running around.”

He laughed. “Oh god, yeah. Even I can admit that’d be mischief in the making. Two boys,” he whistled. “We’d be done for.”

Four weeks later, after they left another ultrasound appointment, found the two of them sitting in the car in tense silence.

“This is all your fault.”

Castle sighed in resignation. “Yeah, I figured it’d be.”


End file.
